


Saiouma/Oumasai Oneshots

by 3nding_of_0ne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Kokichi’s a dick, M/M, tags will be added as the work progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3nding_of_0ne/pseuds/3nding_of_0ne
Summary: Random Saiouma oneshots that have absolutely no plot or continuous storyline throughout the chapters.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Saiouma/Oumasai Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I cried twice while writing the first chapter

Kokichi still hadn’t fully adjusted to their new relationship. Even now, as he walked down the hallway, the only thing on his mind was his new boyfriend.

_ Shuichi. I don’t deserve you… _

A smile involuntary crept across his face as he walked into the cafeteria.

“What’s got the twink so happy?” Miu asked as she noticed this.

“Nothing a slut like you should be worried about!” Kokichi responded cheerily, walking up to Shuichi.

Miu looked taken back, outwardly enjoying the obvious insult.

“O-Ouma!” Shuichi jumped a bit in shock as the smaller boy sat in his lap. Kokichi pouted slightly at the use of his last name.

The leaders actions didn’t go unnoticed by everyone else in the cafeteria, as they looked at him in confusion. Most of them pretended to ignore the invasion of Shuichi’s personal space.

“Heeeey, Shumai!” Kokichi looked at Shuichi enthusiastically, anxiety building up as he gathered the courage to ask about what he came here to do.

_ What if he says no? What if he laughs at me? _

Putting up a charade as usual, Ouma pretended to be calm to the point where he had convinced himself that he actually was. “Can I stay with you tonight?” Kokichi whispered into Shuichi’s ear, not wanting the others to hear what he had to say.

The others weren’t paying any attention to them anymore, opting to talk amongst themselves instead. Had they still been paying attention, they would have seen Shuichi’s cheeks flush a bright pink.

“If y-you really want to, i’m n-not opposed.” Shuichi stammered, blushing wildly, looking off to the side in embarrassment.

“Great! Then let’s go!” Kokichi jumped up, grabbing shuichi by the wrist and leading him out of the cafeteria.

“Wait! Right now??” He stumbled behind Kokichi as he was led away.

“Yep!” 

_________________

  
  


Shuichi shut the door behind him, watching as Ouma wandered into his room, looking around. 

“So why did you want to stay here?” He asked, genuinely curious to know the short boy’s reason.

“I need to have a reason to want to be with my Shumai?” Kokichi stood before Shuichi, looking up at him with pleading eyes to over exaggerate his emotions.

_ So Shumai doesn’t want me here.  _ He incorrectly concluded this, making him feel even more out of place.

“No, that’s not it at all,” shuichi realised how passive aggressive he must have come off as,”This just kind of came out of nowhere. That doesn’t mean I don’t want you here though.” Shuichi held Kokichi’s hand softly.

The detective knew him so well, it was almost as if he was reading his mind. The caringly concerned response Kokichi had recieved genuinely shocked him. He didn’t know how to react as his eyes began to water with the realization that Saihara cared about him and his feelings. 

“Well too bad, because I didn’t even want to be here in the first place. I was just lying!” Lying was the only defense mechanism Kokichi had against his own emotions, and that was his downfall. Of course, he didn’t mean what he said. In truth, the small boy just wanted to be held, to be comforted, and to be with Shuichi.

“Kokichi.” Shuichi sounded irritated, this scared the purple haired boy. “If you’re going to keep lying, you can just leave.” Shuichi let go of Kokichi’s hands, looking away dejectedly. Shuichi walked towards his bed, turning on the lamp and grabbing a book. He began to read the book, sulking.

_ Shit… i did it again. _

It was his own fault. His fear of his own emotions was his own worst enemy. Kokichi didn’t want to leave, he wanted Shuichi. He looked at Shuichi as he read quietly.

Shuichi was aware of kokichi watching him. In the corner of his eye, he saw kokichi walking towards him.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say. He could tell that he had hurt Saihara, and as he approached the taller boy once more, he looked at the ground. Kokichi now stood at the edge of the bed. “Can I sleep here?”

“Do you really want to?” Shuichi knew that Kokichi was truly sorry. However, he was still annoyed, and that made him slightly bitter as he responded.

“Yeah.” Kokichi muttered softly, quietly removing his shirt and sliding into bed next to Shuichi. He pulled the heavy sheets over himself, resting his head on Saihara’s chest.

He was blushing again. Shuichi couldn’t help but fall for Kokichi even more as the violet haired boy began to fall asleep, peacefully huddled close to him. His heart beat slowed as he calmed down. Any signs of former annoyance with Kokichi had now dissipated.

Focusing on the heartbeat of the male beneath him, “I love you, Shumai,” he whispered softly.

Shuichi heard the barely audible words, looking down at Kokichi affectionately. He instinctively wrapped his arm around Kokichi’s neck to pull him closer. “I love you too, Kokichi.” Shuichi ser down his book as he turned his lamp off.

A soft kiss was gently planted on the petite boy’s forehead. This display of affection caused Kokichi to blush even harder. 

The taller boy turned on his side to pull Ouma closer. He needed him. “You’re my everything,” Shuichi whispeeded softly into Kokichi’s ear before resting his head atop the purple locks next to him.

At this point nothing, not even death, could keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to be added, most of which will be smut. Currently i have 9 more chapter prompts planned. Ill try to leave less than a month between updates but no promises.   
> (I take requests?)


End file.
